


Batman [podfic]

by FerithsPodfics (Ferith12)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/FerithsPodfics
Summary: When did Batman begin?Batman began with two gunshots.And a ten year old kid left to cry.
Kudos: 1





	Batman [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188737) by [Ferith12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12). 



[podfic link](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/ummRXtJF4QUpeiHX6) [00:02:02]


End file.
